Broken Words
by Archapelago
Summary: I really did write this for my friend, but discovered that hey! this site could use it! wooo! please be nice, it's my first one!O_o


She had been sitting in the field outside Balamb Garden for hours. Her eyes were becoming heavy. Deciding he wasn't coming, she got up and started walking back to her dorm. As she reached the street leading to the Garden, she heard footsteps scuffle on the pavement. Pulling her hands to her body, she dropped to the ground off the side of the road in fear. 'Oh god, it could be anybody' she thought. She saw a tallish figure standing a few feet away. "Are you here? Rinoa?" Squall's familiar voice came out of the darkness. She stood up and moved herself in front of him. "Yeah, where you been?" She asked accusingly. "Um…Cid gave me more paper work…I told him I needed to get some more potions in the city…I'm…sorry." He pulled a glow stick from his leather jacket. They both had put on inconspicuous clothing to devoid people while they were out so late, but Squall had retained his leather jacket. Rinoa hated it. The blue stick glowed in the dark. "Let's go before it's too late." He held the glow stick in one hand and grasped Rinoa's hand in the other. They walked to the spot that Rinoa had prepared earlier. They slowly walked around the ticket of trees that surrounded their special hiding place. 'What are we doing here…this can't be right.' He thought. Rinoa slowed down as the blanket came into view. He lost his grip on the glow stick and it burst on the ground and splashed glowing blue chemicals on his black shoes. "Damn." She turned around and sat down on the blanket. He timidly sat down next to her, but she immediately stood and proceeded to climb the nearest tree. "Rinoa, come down from there. You'll get hurt" He realized that he didn't need to say that. He stared up at her, amazed by her agility. As he stared, she raised a leg up to step on a branch, exposing her underwear. Squall turned his face, knowing it had turned red. 'I don't think…no…not since the instructor…' scattered thoughts ran though Squall's mind as Rinoa started to climb down. She firmly landed on the ground and ran a hand teasingly though his tousled hair. "So, what are we going to do about light?" she asked. Squall pulled out a small black candle from his jacket. He looked up at her and smiled as he lit it. He sat the candle down near the edge of the blanket and cautiously placed his hands on her legs and ran them up to her thighs. She sat down; stunned that he had been so evident in his actions. She leaned forward, buried her face in his shoulder, and took in the smell of his clothing. She moved away from him and he propped himself up against the tree that she had climbed. She crawled over to him and laid her head on his leg. 'Geez, his leg is so hard. Damn muscles' She thought and she almost laughed. He played with her hair as he ran the fingers on the other hand over the candle flame. Rinoa gently rubbed his leg and knee. He tried to raise her up, but she rolled over and looked at his chin. The light of the moon was outlining his face and the scar on his nose was clearly seen. It almost glistened with it's own manliness. He looked at her and she nodded as he climbed reluctantly onto her frail body. He leaned down and began to unzip her red hooded jacket. She picked her body up and her slid her black tank top off her body. He pulled off his own leather jacket and white shirt. 'Hmm, he only wore one belt.' She stared at his hands as he took it off. He then reached for her skirt and discovered that she wasn't wearing underwear anymore. "Where'd they…" he paused and then continued taking off her clothing. She rubbed his pants and unbuttoned them. She waited until he was done before she allowed herself to do anymore. He pulled off his pants and she gazed at his boxers. They were yellow and blue…not unoriginal. He sat back on the ground and she got to her knees. She placed a light kiss on his leg and ventured up. 'I've never kissed him before…is this what he wants?' her mind raced. Squall felt her breath on his manhood and it triggered a slight rise. Rinoa came in closer and licked the end waiting for it to become fully hardened. He stroked her back and shoulders as she sucked. Soon his hands dug into her back and he released. Squall sighed and guided her back. 'Can I give her the same feeling she gave me?' he looked her in the eyes and she seemed to answer yes. He kissed her navel and all the way up her body. He stopped between her breasts and gently bit each one. He licked her chest, a slight low moan escaped her lips. He eased up and kissed her right shoulder. His soft brown hair fell in her face as he kissed her neck. He bit her gently at first and then harder until he just settled on sucking. Rinoa wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing his hips closer to hers. Suddenly he sat up and grabbed the candle. He tipped it over and hot wax dribbled down this inside of her thigh. She groaned in pleasure as he wiped it away. His hand grazed her center and he looked up at her. He went back and hovered above her face. He came in closer and she licked his nose. He placed his lips around her tongue. Squall engulfed his tongue in her mouth. Wrapping his tongue around hers, she slowly slid a hand down her body. He ran his tongue over her teeth as he placed his index finger inside her. Rinoa gasped and kissed him harder. He gently inserted two more fingers and moved a little faster. He felt her hips lock and warm liquid spill out into his hand. He removed his fingers and placed them into his mouth. "Mmm." She laughed and pulled him down to kiss him once again. She could taste herself in his mouth. He positioned himself outside her entrance and eased in slowly. Squall was halfway in when he felt something restricting his path. Rinoa broke their kiss and nodded. He pinned her hands down and laced his fingers in hers. She turned her head and looked at the silhouette of the Garden. "Do it." With little force, he pushed at the barrier and his tip felt the skin rip away. Rinoa opened her mouth to scream out in pain but he clamped his mouth over hers. He massaged her tongue as he felt tears flow on her face and his legs became damp with her blood. 'Oh my god, what have I done to her?' He almost cried at the thought. She looked up at him as the pain faded was replaced with pleasure. With her nod, Squall began to gently move himself in and out. She immediately moved her body in rhythm with his. Squall pinned her hands above her head and pounded into her harder and faster. Deepening his penetration each time. He placed his mouth on hers and they kissed frantically, building towards the end. Thunder clapped overhead and Rinoa screamed out and her body shook violently. Squall felt her hands dig into the blanket, grinding it in the ground. Her body clamped around his manhood and rain began to plummet on his back. He released himself and collapsed on top on her. He kissed her eyes and moved his long wet hair off her neck. He pulled out of her and he placed his head next to her breast and fell asleep murmuring, "I love you." 


End file.
